Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{4}{5} \div \dfrac{3}{2} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{3}{2}$ is $ \dfrac{2}{3}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{4}{5} \div \dfrac{3}{2} = \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{3} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{3}} = \dfrac{4 \times 2}{5 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{3}} = \dfrac{8}{15} $